heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Welcome! Welcome to Heroes Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Check out our about page to see what Heroes Wiki is about. :Check out the ' for help on uploading images, editing, creating a page and creating a forum. :'Check out our policies to familiarize yourself with Heroes Wiki's policies. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :When posting on an article's Talk page you should add ~~~~ or click the signature button. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Once again, welcome to Heroes Wiki! Yours sincerely, - - Welcome message Thanks, I appreciate you doing that for us. Am I correct in assuming that any further changes we may want to make to the Heroes welcome message should be made to MediaWiki:Welcome-user rather than to the old welcome message template? I was also hoping to not give welcome messages to anonymous IP addresses and only welcome those who sign up for an account. Thanks again for your help. 01:01, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, you should make changes to MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user. We're working on giving folks the ability to turn off welcomes for anon editors -- although I'd like to encourage you to keep it on for them. From what I've seen, it's really effective at getting people to sign up for an account. If you don't say hi to them, you lose the opportunity to turn them into a logged-in community member. Know what I mean? -- Danny (talk) 01:06, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok In an effort to keep giving them welcome messages as a compromise could we give anonymous users the old generic welcome message it was giving before and only give the registered users the official heroes welcome? 01:31, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yup! That's how it's set up right now. So you're all set! -- Danny (talk) 02:37, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::One more thing I would love to have changed but I am not sure how is in the Summary: it says "welcoming new contributor" when it leaves the welcoming message for both anonymous users and registered users. To make it easier to tell between the two on the recent changes page could it say "welcoming anon poster" or "welcoming new registerd user" or something along those lines? 01:00, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Unfortunately not... You can change the edit summary at MediaWiki:Welcome-message-log, but it will apply to all welcomes. :::If you're especially concerned about anonymous contributors, one option is to make the wiki login-only. There are a number of wikis on Wikia that have done that, including World of Warcraft, Marvel and Muppet Wiki. Anon users who try to edit will see a message encouraging them to sign in, with a link to create an account. That's not for every community, but it's an option if you want it. -- Danny (talk) 01:04, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::No not really worried about them was just hoping to make their summary different so I could more easily tell the difference between them. Thanks anyway though. 01:32, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay, cool. -- Danny (talk) 02:33, 22 March 2009 (UTC)